1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a time-multiplexed stereoscopic system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for displaying a time-multiplexed stereoscopic image using shutter glasses that alternately block each eye's view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Time-multiplexed stereoscopic systems using shutter glasses have been first introduced on the market to work with cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors. Recently, CRT monitors have been replaced by liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors.
When an LCD is used as a display device in a stereoscopic system, severe stereoscopic crosstalk occurs, i.e., left eye image data leaks to right eye image data and vice versa. A high level of crosstalk deteriorates greatly the quality of stereoscopic images.
Such crosstalk in the stereoscopic system using the LCD occurs due to use of a scan and hold method for image update and a low switching speed of liquid crystal cells.
A scanning backlight includes a plurality of segments that are switchable individually. The segments extend in parallel to image lines, and are arranged in a scanning direction of the image lines, that is, in a vertical direction. The segments are switched on and off in synchronization with refresh times of the image lines. That is, a segment at the same height as an image line is switched on and off in synchronization with the image line. Since a duration for which a particular segment is switched on is shorter than a frame period, the LCD, which is of a scan-and-hold type, can operate like an impulse type CRT. However, the LCD using the scanning backlight may increase the area of a screen in the stereoscopic system using shutter glasses. Since crosstalk still occurs in certain portions of the screen, there is a need to solve this problem.